Fantasy Collection
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: A collection of sexual fantasies. Chapter 2, Adorable Pair. Fetish: Sugar. Chocolate Sauce. Whipped topping. Etc. Pure PWP
1. Gakuto's Lesson

Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever.

I am in such a hentai slump now. So I bring you more Dirty Pair smut. This time with a student/sensei fantasy. Besides Dirty Pair needs more M rated fics. Right?

Fantasy Collection

Gakuto did not understand why he had to endure this punishment. He hated wearing girls clothes. Although his masochist side really liked it. Stupid masochism. Stupid math. Why had he failed that math test? It's not his fault Calculus is so damn hard. Not even calculus--pre-calculus.

He let a dejected sigh, gaining the attention of his blue-haired megane sensei. "Is something the matter Mukahi-kun?"

"Yeah math sucks."

"Now, Mukahi-kun without math where would we be."

"A lot happier," Gakuto answered. 

His sensei gave a chuckle before coming over to sit next to him and look over his work. "You are making that problem far more complicated than necessary. If you just use the quadratic formula you will easily get the answer."

"Quadratic whaty what?"

"Negative b plus or minus the square root of c squared minus 4 times a and c divided by…."

"Whoa, slow down, I didn't understand any of that," Gakuto whined holding his head in dismay. 

"Didn't you study?"

"My boyfriend tried to help, but…" quickly Gakuto covered his mouth at the slip while his sensei nervously fidgeted with his tie.

"I see and is your boyfriend the one that made you wear this outfit," the megane asked motioning to the girls uniform.

Gakuto gave a glare. "Is your wife the one that made you dress like that?"

The sensei looked down at his dress slacks, button-up shirt, and plain red tie. He saw nothing wrong with his attire. "I am not married."

"So that outfit was on purpose?" Gakuto laughed. 

Sensei cleared his throat. "Back on subject. If you take this equation and label as so, using a, b, and c…."

"What do you do if you are horny?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your not married and unless your dating someone that means you ain't getting any ass."

"This is very inappropriate to discuss with a student," his blue-haired sensei muttered uncomfortably.

"Gotta suck though. Knowing your students get more action than you."

"Who says I do not get…action?"

"I can tell. You haven't been laid lately…possibly never," Gakuto began laughing. "Sensei, are you a virgin?"

He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "That is not a matter for discussion. My sexual life…."

"Lack of."

"…is my business."

"Have you even ever been blown? Or has it always been just you and your hand."

"Mukahi-kun, enough or I will need to report you to the headmaster."

"Whatever."

"Thank you, now back to the math," his sensei stuttered with a slight hint to his Osaka accent. "You take this variable multiply it here and divided by this variable. Once you have that solution you will take the square root…."

"Don't you ever get the urge to even try sex?"

His sensei gave a sigh of annoyance. They would never get off the subject of his sex life, would they?

"Mukahi-kun…."

"I can tell you…what my boyfriend does to me."

"Mukahi," the sensei tried again but to no avail.

"I suck him off, almost every time, I deep throat. That's when you take the cock all the…."

"I know what deep throat is. This is not a suitable…."

Ignored.

"Anyways, after that he'll pull my hair a little, throw me around, you know. Sometimes he sucks me off and that is about the hottest thing ever. Because my boyfriend is Oshitari Yuushi. You know Yuushi, right?"

"He is a model student, someone you should aspire to be like."

Gakuto scoffed. "Anyways, when he fucks me, its so raw and rough. It feels so incredible. He grips my hips hard enough to bruise and pounds into my ass relentlessly and I scream for him. Begging for more and more. Deeper and deeper. So deep I bleed. I love the pain, and he gives it to me."

His sensei cleared his throat, shifting around uncomfortably in his seat. "Perhaps I should go back to my desk," he suggested practically running to the other side of the room. Gakuto smirked in victory. His sensei was completely aroused.

"Sorry, sensei, I've been a bad boy. I don't know what Yuushi will do with me when he finds out," Gakuto whispered, biting his lower lip in an enticing manner. "Probably bend me over and spank me. I bet that's why he wanted me to wear this skirt. Easy access, you know?"

His sensei continued to shift around comfortable--desperately trying to will his erection away. Gakuto stood up from his desk, skirt pitched in the front from his obvious arousal. "How about this math, sensei? You plus me, equals a very good time."

"Mukahi-kun, you shouldn't say such things. Yo-your bo-boyfriend will be ve-very upset."

Gakuto came over to the desk, circling around behind to stand next to his sensei. His sensei was frozen in place not sure how a supplementary lesson had turned into this. Lowering to his knees Gakuto ran his dominate hand over his teacher's thigh towards belt and zipper. "Yuushi, won't be mad," he whispered pushing the older man's legs apart and situating between them. "Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," he said, nimble fingers working on belt and zipper together.

The sensei hissed out in pleasure as a hot mouth took him in. He looked down to watch the red head bob on his erection, all the while trying to contain his moans of pleasure. Gakuto's eyes looked at him before taking the whole member into his throat. "God," his sensei groaned throwing his head back in ecstasy.

"I told you I'm good," Gakuto whispered after pulling away. Quickly, he repeated the process earning the same groan of pleasure. Long fingers thread into his hair forcing him to keep the cock deep in his throat for a matter of seconds. When he began to run out of air, the man released him allowing him to surface.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine," Gakuto said, wiping the saliva and pre-cum from the edge of his mouth. "You know, you said it's bad for me to be doing this and bad boys need to be punished."

"Ar-are you as-asking me to…"

"Spank me."

Standing up he turned around and leaned over the desk presenting his bare ass to his sensei. That's right, he wore no underwear under that skirt. "With what?"

Gakuto smirked, the other man was finally gaining some confidence. "Your hand. A ruler. I don't care."

The man picked up his standard 12-inch ruler and looked at it for a moment. He had never thought it would have such uses. Placing against bare cheek, he brought it back before slapping it against the boy hard. Gakuto moaned out in pleasure at the sharp pain. "Again."

Once again a slapping sound filled the room as the plastic hit flesh. Over and over he repeated the process till both cheeks were swollen red. "So good, ne?" Gakuto moaned. Without a second thought the older man grabbed Gakuto's hips and began rubbing desperately against his raw ass. Gakuto let out a moan of pleasure at feeling the member rub against him and it seemed his teacher was really enjoying this, even with the lack of penetration. 

Come splattered across his ass as his sensei came, collapsing back into his chair. Turning around Gakuto smirked at his ruffled instructor. Seductively he sauntered over, bending slightly he made to remove his sensei's shirt. "We'll leave the tie, I think it's sexy," he said, throwing the shirt to the side. The Osakan grabbed his student around the neck pulling him down into a rough make-out session. Meanwhile, his other hand worked desperately to rid Gakuto of his school shirt, they would leave the skirt. 

"Definitely desperate, aren't you," Gakuto chuckled. Not waiting for a response Gakuto climbed into his sensei's lap situating himself so they would both be comfortable. "We-we should use lubricant and a condom."

"That's just like a teacher, so sensible. I like bareback, and fuck the lube."

Reaching back he pumped the large member, so it was standing at full arousal once again. God, he was huge. Six maybe seven inches or more. Gakuto, didn't really care, he just wanted that engorged flesh sheathed fully inside him. Lifting up, he positioned the head at his entrance before sinking down. He screamed out relishing in that strong stretching pain.

"So fucking big," he groaned letting his head fall to his lover's shoulder. 

"Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing," Gakuto hissed. Slowly he lifted up before going back down to impale himself. It was so incredibly. He continued the process several times, earning groans of pleasure from the man beneath him. "Bite me, please," Gakuto pleaded. Gentle teeth bit into his neck. "Hard." The teeth came off his neck before biting down hard enough to tear flesh. "AHHH…" Gakuto screamed. 

They were both tired of pussy footing around. If they were going to do this, might as well do it right. Moving back to a full sitting position, Gakuto began fucking himself right. Fast and deep. The chair creaking in protest under their brutal ministrations. 

Grabbing those annoying purposeless glasses, Gakuto threw them to the side. "Yuushi!" he moaned.

"I-I am no-not, your lover, Muk-Mukahi-kun," sensei reminded.

"Pick me up, do me on the desk," Gakuto huffed. When his sensei went to pull out Gakuto stopped him. "Stay inside me."

The sensei maneuvered them so that he was still buried inside the teen but could also move over to the desk. With slight difficulty he was able to place the red-head on the desk, laying back on his back. 

"Now do me right."

"I could get fired if someone walked in. You realize this."

Gakuto threaded his fingers through sweaty blue locks, pulling the other down for a tongue dance. "Would it be worth it?"

"Completely."

Gakuto smirked before his teacher began to drive into him brutally. "Oh…ah…." he moaned out, trying to grip onto the desks edges with little avail. "Yeah, like that."

"Your so gorgeous, Gakuto," that low voice husked into his ear, nipping playfully at the lob. They were starting to break character and they both knew it. Good thing they were both close to orgasm or the whole scenario would be ruined.

"Ah…" Gakuto moaned out when a large hand gripped him--jerking him roughly in time with the thrusts into his prostate. Moments later he came splattering semen all over his own stomach and lover's hand while his lover blew deep inside him.

Gakuto smacked his lover's shoulder. "Baka, you almost broke character."

"Me? How about you, screaming my name?"

"That was different I was the gay student dating you, so I can call out your name all I want," Gakuto reasoned. He wriggled slightly as Yuushi continued to leisurely pull in and out of him. "Perhaps we should get dressed and leave."

"No," Gakuto pouted.

"Your adorable," Yuushi smiled, kissing the smaller boy lovingly. "But Atobe will be pissed if he finds us in his study. Even more so if he sees we've had sex on his desk."

"Good point."

Quickly they untangled themselves, hurrying to get dressed. "Though you did a really good job Yuushi. Next time you can stick the ruler inside me."

"That was what toys were invented for Gaku-chan."

Gakuto merely shrugged, grabbing Yuushi's hand and running from Atobe manor. What Atobe doesn't know won't hurt him.

Later one Atobe Keigo entered his study to see things out of place. Not that the made would have noticed but when it came to his office, he was a perfectionist. Seeing something gleaming under his desk he leaned over and picked the object up. Rolling his eyes he hit the intercom key. "Ore-sama needs my office thoroughly disinfected and order ore-sama a new chair, immediately."

As he looked at the glasses in his hand he contemplated the ways to make Mukahi and Oshitari suffer for using his study, for their sex fantasies.

-Owari-

Yeap, so there it is. I plan to do more fantasies once I come up with them. If anyone has any suggestions just drop me a review or a pm and I'll write them. Feel free to request a different pairing. Thought I should warn you there are some pairings I refuse…such as perfect pair. If anyone requests perfect pair, the fantasy will probably end up TezuRyoFuji or OT5. Anyway enough ramblings. Hope you enjoyed.

JA NE!!!


	2. Jirou Sundae

Title: Fantasy Collection

Pairing: Adorable Pair, Atobe Keigo and Akutagawa Jirou

Rating: NC-17.…I'm not kidding

Fetish: Sugar. Chocolate Sauce. Whipped topping. Etc.

Disclaimer: Authoress owns nothing but her sick fantasies.

Never before did Atobe consider himself a voyeur, but did this count as voyeurism. He was merely watching Jirou 'relieve' his arousal. That and stroking himself while watching. Yes, this most definitely counted as voyeurism. Watching that small hand move up and down his arousal, every now and then squeezing his balls for added pleasure. God, it was putting the heir over the edge. When he groaned out loud, he feared Jirou discovery him, but Jirou continued on. "Oh, Keigo," he moaned. Jirou's other hand disappeared to his backside.

Atobe gripped himself harder as he watched Jirou plunge two fingers into himself. Those fingers moved rapidly in and out making the blonde scream out in pure ecstasy. Atobe leaned against the shower wall imagining his cock plunging into Jirou's loose hole. Feeling that tightness engulf his heated flush. Filling that body to spewing with white come. He turned to look back at the sleeping beauty only to find him gone. Damn.

"Let me help you."

Atobe was startled to find Jirou now in his stall, pressing his body against his. "Do you want me to suck your cock?" Jirou asked innocently, playfully pulling at the member. "Or how about we just rub against each other? I don't think it will take much for either of us to come," he said pressing close.

They both groaned as their members pressed against each other. Jirou began desperately thrusting against his buchou, delighting in the friction. His small hand came down to wrap around them both, stroking hard. "Mm…does it feel good, Keigo-chan?"

"God, yes," Keigo moaned, hand coming down to massage Jirou's balls.

"OH, Keigo. I love it, it feels….so….good," he groaned out in climax covering them both. Atobe groaned out in completion seconds later. Jirou slumped against Atobe in satisfaction. Suddenly, Jirou found himself pushed against the opposite wall, tongue battling, leg wrapped tightly around Keigo's waist. "Not here," he gasped as Atobe's mouth descended to his neck. "You don't want this?"

"I want it," he gasped. "God, do I want it. Just not here."

"Jirou," Atobe growled. "I want to eat you alive."

Jirou gripped Atobe's chin lifting the other man's head. "That can be arranged," he smirked.

------------

Atobe stared at Jirou's bed in awe of what was prepared. Jirou had thoroughly thought this out, down to the cheap cotton sheets and absence of family. "So….?"

"You sure your family won't be home tonight?"

"I'm sure. Somehow theatre tickets showed up in the mail. The final show…in Nagoya. Kaji might come home, but he won't say anything."

"Devious little thing, aren't you?"

"Only when there is something I want. Now, it's only fair that if you are going to eat me, I get to eat you first," Jirou smirked. He wrapped his hand in Keigo's loose school tie, pulling him forward towards the bed. Slowly he undressed his lover, giving playful nips at the skin that was exposed. Atobe watched Jirou do this, wanting desperately to shove his arousal in that teasing wet cavern. To fuck the blonde's mouth till he choked. "Lay down," Jirou ordered with a small push.

The bed creaked slightly under the added weight, but both boys ignored it. Jirou stripped himself making a small show of it before running a teasing hand of Atobe's full erection. He slid his hand up and down as he pondered what to use. Chocolate or Strawberry. His hand slowed, going further to roll Atobe's balls round before pumping the shaft again. "I think Chocolate." Leaning over he grabbed the bottle of chocolate, popping the cap, and pouring the cold syrup over heated flesh. Atobe let out a small groan at the cold but other wise ignored it. Placing the bottle back down, Jirou returned to his chocolate covered treat--pre-cum leaking from it's tip.

Slowly he lowered his mouth over the cock, taking inch by inch into his mouth. He couldn't deep throat, but he got as close as possible. He pulled up, letting his tongue drag across the vein, before lowering his mouth again this time bobbing--eagerly lapping up the chocolate. Atobe lay there groaning in ecstasy, thrusting up each time Jirou's mouth came down. Long fingers gripped blonde curls forcing the mouth down further.

Jirou immediately pulled away, coughing a little. "Did I hurt you?"

Jirou shook his head in the negative. "Surprised me. Now, where was I?" He lowered his head back down to Atobe's nether regions, lapping the chocolate that had slid to his balls. Every bit of chocolate needed to be retrieved. Every little bit. Including the 'white chocolate' that was soon to come. Jirou lowered his mouth over the cock again, this time sucking hard. Hard and fast, trying to make Atobe come.

Atobe groaned out, his balls tightening. He grabbed Jirou's head again, forcing his mouth down a little further to shoot his load. Jirou pulled away, come dribbling down the side of his mouth, and came up to kiss his lover--allowing him to taste his own essence. "You can play with me now," he whispered, licking the corner of Keigo's mouth. Atobe switched their positions, throwing Jirou underneath him. Grabbing the whipped cream he sprayed a small amount of each nipple, before licking them clean. He repeated the process over and over, placing the topping each place he would kiss Jirou's body. Testing to see which spots made Jirou whimper the loudest. His nipples, neck, bellybutton, behind his ear, his inner thighs, everyone on his perfect tan little body. "Keigo…" he whimpered as teeth sunk into his inner thigh.

Atobe returned the can to its stand before flipping Jirou over onto his back. Jirou cried out at the sudden position change, but did not argue. He shivered slighting as something cold drizzled over his entrance. The ball was Keigo's court, he could do as he wished.

Placing the chocolate back down, Atobe came forward giving the chocolate covered pink hole a long lick. Jirou shuddered at the wet appendage sliding against him. "Eat me, Keigo," he pleaded. "Eat me." Atobe felt his member twitched as Jirou pulled his cheeks apart, spreading his hole for his buchou. It was twitching, desperate to be fucked. Desperate to be ate. Keigo replaced Jirou's hand with his own, holding him open, as his mouth descended to the puckered entrance. Jirou cried out in bliss as the tongue pushed inside him. In and out it went. Keigo's hot breath making him twitch harder with need. The tongue darted inside him again, lapping at his inner walls. "God, Kei…." Jirou whimpered pushing back against Atobe's mouth. "Fingers," he pleaded. "Stick your fingers in me."

Atobe did as begged. Sticking each middle finger in with his tongue. After a moment he pulled his mouth away focusing solely on stretching Jirou wide. He pulled his other middle finger out replacing it with three more fingers from his right hand. "Ahhh!!!" The four finger darted in and out of him, scissoring him for the large cock to come.

The fingers disappeared, only to reappear in front of Jirou. Keigo leaned over Jirou's back, cock rubbing against his aching hole. "Taste yourself, Jirou," he ordered, shoving the fingers into Jirou's mouth. Jirou sucked them as he desperately tried to feel more of Atobe on his back. The cock was there, so close. "E-enough…" Jirou gasped. He couldn't taking the teasing anymore. "What do you want, Jirou?"

"Yo-you know…" he gasped, pressing back.

"You want this?" Atobe asked, teasingly thrusting against Jirou.

"Mmm….want it in….oh…."

"Ah, ore-sama sees…" he sat back, guiding the head to push past the first ring of tight muscles. Jirou whimpered in want. "This," he finished, thrusting the head slowly in and out of Jirou's body. Waiting for the boy to beg. To be on that edge. To scream for him.

"Yes. Yes," Jirou nodded, grabbing himself and stroking hard. Atobe knocked his hand off. "Beg, Jirou. Beg for it."

"Keigo, please! Please!!"

"That's a start." He pushed a little more in.

"Ah!! All of it. Shove it in me."

"Shove what into you." Atobe pulled out, shoving his fingers back inside. "My fingers?" he pulled the digits out to lick the pre-cum slicked hole. "My tongue?"

"Kami-sama!" Jirou gasped. "Your cock!" He caved. "Fuck me! Now! Hard! Deep! Keigo, just fuck me!!"

"Good boy," Keigo breathed, coming back up and shoving himself full inside Jirou's body. They both cried out at the penetration. Atobe was so big and Jirou was so damned tight. It was like the boy was a little virgin.

With no time to be wasted, Atobe gripped Jirou's hips and began mercilessly pounding into Jirou. Jirou moaned out in bliss, jerking his own hard-on. "AHHHH….god, yes…" he moaned. His own cock ached, desperate for release, that was soon to come. This was all amazing. The headboard banging against his wall. His body pitching forward with each hard thrust. Keigo's balls slapping against him each time their hips connected. Keigo's guttural groans. It was pure heaven.

Jirou fell forward, his arms caving under intense pleasure. His eyes shot open, watching Keigo's cock drive in and out of his body. His asshole eating it up with each thrust. Unconsciously, his hand tightened around his dick, jerking hard to completion. "Mmmmm….." he gasped, orgasm shooting over his bed sheets.

"Get up," Atobe ordered, pulling Jirou up by his arm pits. Though he was limp he obeyed, sitting back on Keigo in a reverse cowboy position--Keigo tight at his back. "Move up and down."

He did exactly as ordered, pushing up and slamming back down. "That's good, Jirou. Like that," Atobe whispered, helping Jirou slam harder and harder. "You feel so good like this. Your tight little ass, squeezing me so desperately."

Jirou heard himself gasp as Keigo renewed his fast thrusting. Never in normal life did Keigo talk like this. So perverted. So dirty. It was something reversed only for the bedroom--for his lover. "Come, Keigo," he pleaded, already approaching his second orgasm. Atobe grabbed Jirou's hip slamming up into him so deep, Jirou almost feared he would bleed.

Hot liquid essence flowed into his body and out of his body. There was so much. So much that it was sliding down his thigh. Atobe pulled out of Jirou, pushing the blonde forward onto his stomach. Jirou was confused until he found himself facing his boyfriend, their tongues battling, Keigo pushing inside him again. "Kei….oh…."

"Jirou," he gasped against plump lips. Sitting back, he spread Jriou's legs, placing the volleyed's knees over his shoulder and plowing into him with renewed vigor. "You like this, Jirou," he whispered.

"Oh yeah…" Jirou nodded, sucking on his fingers. This time through it took Keigo mere minutes to spill inside of Jirou. Jirou cried out, screaming his buchou's name. Atobe pulled out and grabbed Jirou's still hard appendage. He pumped it a couple of times, before taking it fully into his throat. Jirou might not be able to deep throat, but he could. "Kei…." he shuddered, holding the silver head of hair down on him. Atobe pulled up for breath before adding a little strawberry sauce and repeating the movement. "Fuck! Co-coming!" Atobe pulled up just in time to have Jirou's semen splatter across his face, some in his mouth.

Jirou almost came again just looking at Atobe. If his fan girls saw this what would they say? Their Atobe Keigo, naked, hair flat with sweat, face covered in white hot semen, cock flaccid covered with his own juices. "So hot," Jirou whispered pulling Keigo down into another make-out session. He heard what the yaoi fan girls of Hyoutei whispered. They dubbed him and Keigo adorable and Oshitari and Gakuto dirty. Well what the fan girls didn't know was that the dirty pair had nothing on them. It was their own secret like romance. Secret little world. "..love you," Jirou smiled, snuggling into his lover's sticky body. "Ore-sama loves you, too." And that was the way he liked it.

-Owari-


End file.
